Naruto the xyz duelist of new domino city
by Stormgod81
Summary: Naruto a young duelist at the duel academy in new domino city but has no skill in dueling at all and has the biggest losing streak in the school but when he get a golden key from his godparents he meets a strange person who changes his life forever! Naruto is gonna high-five the sky because he's feeling the flow !
1. summary

_A Naruto and Yu-gi-oh! 5D's crossover_

 _summery_

 _naruto a young duelist at the duel academy in new domino city_

 _but has no skill in dueling at all and has the biggest_

 _losing streak in the school but when he get a golden key_

 _from his godparents he meets a strange person who changes his life forever!_

 _Naruto is gonna high-five the sky because he's feeling the flow !_

 _Xyz and synchro using naruto_

 _Paring naruto x Luna_

 _if you have any ideas for what synchro monsters naruto should use_

 _or want to be a beta reader just send me a pm and should numbers_

 _have their ability where they can onlyb be destoryed by a number ?_

 _Next chapter will be naruto's deck please leave reviews on how to_

 _improve and make it better_


	2. Naruto's deck

Monsters :

Flameveil guard

Psychic Commander

Comrade swordsman of landstar

Magna drago

krebons

Twin-sword Marauder

Armored bee

Chiron the Mage

Mirage Dragon

Giant rat

Kagetokage

Gogogo giant

Gogogo golem

Zubaba knight

Ganbara knight

Goblindbergh

Gagaga Magician

Gagaga Girl

Gagaga Gardna

Gagaga child

Spells cards:

Gagagabolt

Gagagawind

Gagagarevenge

Gagagathunder

Blustering winds

Mystical space Typhoon

Fissure

Double or nothing

Monster Reborn

shrink

Traps cards:

gagagashield

half unbreak

magic cylinder

draining shield

mirror force

mirror mail

Scrap-iron Scarecrow

seven tools of the bandit

Sakuretsu armor

call of the hunted

Extra

Number: 39 Utopia

Lighting warrior


	3. Prologue

Ok here is the prologue to Naruto the XYZ duelist of new domino city please know this is my first fanic so don't hate to much if it's terrible

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or the yu-gi-oh series

* * *

Red dragon archfiend attack his life points directly and end this duel ! Jack yelled. Not so fast ! Naruto said I active my trap Magic cylinder ! this trap stop your attack and sends it right back at you ! What ! Jack said in shock.

Jack LP 2600-0000

Naruto LP 100

Winner: Naruto

And the winner in Naruto Uzumaki ! Mc exclaimed into his microphone. The crowd is cheering and chanting naruto's over and over. Naruto ! Naruto ! Naruto ! Naruto ! The crowd starts yelling Naruto ! Naruto ! Wake Up ! huh ? Naruto said confused. wake up ? WAKE UP ! the crowd yelled.

Dream End

WAKE UP ! Tsunade yelled right into naruto's ear causing Naruto wo wake and yell in fright and pain and falls off his bed and hits the ground. What the heck you old hag ?! who are you calling a old hag ? Tsunade glares at Naruto. Their ain't no one else in this room old hag ! naruto gets off the ground and glares right back at tsunade. why you little brat ! tsunade raises her fist and hit naruto over his head. OW ! Naruto yells in pain holding his head. now hurry up and get dressed your late for school Tsunade said. WHAT !? why didn't you say that earlier ? i can't be late again or else ! Naruto rushes going to the bathroom and brushes his teeth in a hurry. Tsunade sighs, your so helpless she says and walks out of naruto's room.

Soon after tsunade leaves his room Naruto rushed out fully dressed and goes down the stairs, grabs a piece of toast from the kitchen and rushes out the door. Hey naruto wait a moment tsunade says to naruto. what is it i don't have time to stand around an- Naruto catches something and looks at it, ( it's yuma's emperor's key ) what is this ? naruto asked Tsunade. Think of it as a good luck charm from me and the pervert tsunade said with a smile. naruto looks at the key and smiles and puts it around his neck and looks at tsunade. thanks naruto says with a smile on his face, no problem brat now hurry up or else you'll be late. oh crap ! i forgot i'm gonna be late ! naruto exclaims and runs off towards the duel academy. Tsunade chuckles he's gonna go far one day she says to herself.

I'm defiantly gonna win a duel today because with this key granny tsunade and pervy sage got me because naruto thoughts i'm gonna high-five the sky ! naruto Yells loudly.

* * *

At Duel Academy

* * *

Naruto ! I've had enough of you always late, terrible grades, no dueling skills at all, and all your stupid pranks ! Your getting expelled ! Naruto's class teacher Mizuki Yelled at Naruto. please don't expel me granny Tsunade will kill me ! it won't happen again ! naruto begged. That's what you said the last 34 times Mizuki said while pulling out the attendance sheet showing Naruto truely has been late to class 34 times in a row. chance after chance but non more your getting expelled Mizuki said getting an idea. unless you can beat me in a duel Mizukui says while looking at naruto and thinks of getting back at naruto for all the pranks he pulled on him.

A duel ? As in me verses you ? alright than I'll duel you but if i win your fired Naruto says to Mizuki. Deal Mizuki said without any hesitation, "i can't believe he actually accepted he's the worst duslist in this shcool this will be a easy win for me" thought Mizuki but soon he would find out just how wrong he was.

Ok class will be cut short today now everyone go to the duel Field.

* * *

At the School's Duel Field

* * *

Naruto and Mizuki stood facing each other on the opposite side of the duel Field with Naruto on the right and on the left both had their duel disk set and ready with the class watching them.

Duel ! Naruto and Mizuki yells.

* * *

end

* * *

please leave some reviews and please no flames thanks and have a great day


	4. Chapter 1

This took awhile but it's finally done i hope y'all enjoy and thanks to everyone who leaves a review they help a lot.

disclaimer: i don't own the Naruto series or the yugioh series

Chapter 1

* * *

Duel ! Naruto and Mizuki Yelled.

Naruto LP 4000

Mizuki LP 4000

I'll go first i draw ! Naruto yells as he draws a card from his deck. alright i summon goblindbergh in attack mode.

goblindbergh ATK/1400

And his special ability let's me summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand and i chose my mirage dragon but now goblindbergh switches to defense mode.

goblindbergh DEF/0

mirage dragon ATK/1600

now mirage dragon attack Mizuki directly ! Naruto yelled. naruto you know you can't attack on the first turn right ? Mizuki says to naruto. oh right my bad naruto says while grinning. well i guess i end my turn.

Naruto's field

Goblindbergh 1400/0

Mirage Dragon 1600/600

it's my turn ! mizuki says and draws a card from his deck. first off I'm gonna summon bazoo the soul-eater in attack mode.

bazoo the soul eater ATK/ 1600

now i attack your goblindbergh with bazoo the soul eater mizuki said as bazoo destroys goblindbergh. now i place three cards face down and end my turn mizuki said.

i draw ! naruto says as he draws a card. now i active the spell shrink and this card cuts your monsters attack in half.

bazoo the soul eater 800

now mirage dragon attack his bazoo the soul eater ! naruto says. i active my tra- you can't active your trap in battle while mirage dragon is on my field naruto said as mizuki growled as mirage dragon destroyed his bazoo the soul eater. and that 800 ponits of damge you take mizuki.

Mizuki's LP ( 4000 - 800 = 3200 )

and now i end my turn with a face down naruto said as he placed a card face down

Naruto's LP 4000

Mizuki's LP 3200

that was a pretty good move Naruto too bad your not gonna get to make another like it ! mizuki said as he draws. first i summon another bazoo the soul eater and i active the spell wild nature's release now my bazoo the soul eater gains attack points equal to its defense

Bazoo the soul eater ( 1600 + 900 = 2500 )

now attack mirage dragon ! mizuki commanded as bazoo attacked and destoryed mirage dragon ( 2500 - 1600 = 900 )

narutLP ( 4000 - 900 = 3100 )

now i active beast soul swap by sending my bazoo back to my hand i can special summon an monster with the same level to my field and i choose berserk gorilla

berserk gorilla ATK/2000

now attack naruto directly mizuki said making berserk gorilla attack naruto directly

Naruto's LP ( 3100 - 2000 = 1100 )

and now i end my turn mizuki said as he ends his turn as naruto draws a card and looks at his hand trying to think of a way to win. first i summon gagaga magician and i active the spell gagaga wind which allows me to speacil summon a gagaga monster from my hand as a level 4 and i choose gagaga girl !

gagaga magician ATK/1500

Gagaga girl DEF/800

and i...end my turn naruto says. have you realized you can't win naruto ? its hopeless your deck just isn't good just like you mizuki says as he draws and now i use berserk gorilla to attack gagaga girl mizuki says as berserk gorilla attacked and destroyed gagaga girl. and i active my trap beast soul swap ! mizuki yelled. not another one naruto said. yes another one and i send berserk gorilla back to my hand to summon another berserk gorilla and attack your gagaga magician ! i active my trap gagagashield now twice per turn my gagaga magicain can't be destroyed ! well i active my last trap reinforcements this gives my berserk gorilla 500 more attack points until the end of my turn.

berserk gorilla ( 2000+ 500= 2500 )

now attack gagaga magician mizuki commanded as berserk gorilla attacked gagaga magician and deals naruto 1000 points of damage.

Naruto's LP ( 1100 - 1000 = 100 )

just give up naruto you only got 100 life points left you can't win. mizuki said. no... naruto says. what ? mizuki asked. no... i won't give up not until my life points hit zero i'm never gonna give cause i'm so feeling the flow ! naruto yells as his gold key starts glowing. huh ? he says as he looked at his gold key. you can turn this duel around a mysterious voice says to naruto. i can ? how ? naruto said as he appeared in a sewer in front of a giant gate. ( it's his mind ) huh ? where am i ?

this gate holds tremendous power, power of a new summoning method. the mysterious voice says. a new summoning method ? naruto asked. with it you can become powerful and be the best duelist in the world but you must work with a partner to use and master the new summoning method to master XYZ summoning the mysterious voice said. a partner ? ho is this person who's suppose to be my partner ? naruto asked. you will meet him once you open this gate now do you have the courage to open this gate and unleash the power of Xyz onto new domino ? the mysterious asked as naruto's key starts glowing and naruto sees a hole on the gate. naruto grips his gold key in his hand and looks towards the gate with determination as he runs towards the gate and slams his key into the hole casuing the hole to shine as the gate opens sending naruto back as a small fox with nine tails flies towards naruto.

huh ? naruto said looking around. what was that ? was that real ? naruto asked himself. hey ! hurry up and draw your last pathetic card so i can win this duel mizuki said. your not gonna win i am and my card are not pathetic there are not pathetic cards in my deck ! naruto yelled as he draws a card from his deck. active that card someone said to naruto. yeah i wi- wait what ? who said that ? naruto asked looking around. up here idiot someone said causing naruto to look up to see a fox with nine tails sitting on his head. don't panic your the only one who can see or hear me the fox said. ok than where the heck did you come from ? naruto asked. that does not matter what matters is you winning this duel now play the spell you just got and bring back gagaga girl the fox said. ok but first what your name name ? my name is kurama the fox now named kurama said. alright than now i active the spell monster reborn naruto yells. with i bring back gagaga girl naruto and kurama says in sync with each other as monster reborn brought gagaga girl back from the graveyard.

now gagaga girl's effect actives she becomes the same level as gagaga magician which is level 4 ! naruto and kurama said. now i use my level 4 gagaga magician and level 4 gagaga girl to build the overlay network ! naruto and kurama yells. what is a overlay network ? mizuki asked.

behold a new method of summoning. I Xyz summon ! Almighty warrior of light, please descend from your throne and bring me victory in this fight. Illuminate the darkness with all your might and defeat all enemies of the light. Arise My very Soul ! Number 39 Utopia ! Naruto and kurama say in perfect sync as utopia appears on the field.

Utopia ATK/2500

now gagaga girl's effect actives 1 special summoned monster you control loses all its attack points ! naruto and kurama said. well its a good thing that i don't have a special summoned monster on my field mizuki said. wrong you do have a special summoned monster the berserk gorilla you special summoned from your hand with beast soul swap ! naruto said making mizuki's eyes widen.

berserk gorilla ATK/0

now go utopia attack berserk gorilla Naruto said as utopia attacked berserk gorilla destorying it dealing mizuki 2500 points of damage to his life points.

Mizuki's LP ( 3200 - 2500 = 700 )

and now i end my turn naruto said. Grrr... mizuki growled as he drew a card from his deck. i summon berserk gorilla and set 1 card face down and end my turn. mizuki said while thinking once he attacks my berserk gorilla I'll active my trap horn of the phantom beast which will give my berserk gorilla more attack points then his utopia and I'll win this duel and I'll take card for myself . i draw naruto yells and draws a card and looks at it than looks at mizuki. Now attack berserk gorilla utopia ! naruto says. i active my trap horn of the phantom beast ! which give my berserk gorilla 800 more attack points making it stronger than utopia !

berserk gorilla ( 2000 + 800 = 2800 )

oh no ! naruto says. oh yes ! mizuki said. quick active utopia's ability ! kurama says. alright on it ! i active utopia's special ability ! what ?! mizuki says. by using one overlay unit utopia can stop its attack ! Naruto and kurama says. and he i was worried for nothing i"ll just end this duel on my next turn mizuki said. you won't have a next turn because I've won this duel ! how ? mizuki asked. your utopia isn't strong enough to beat my berserk gorilla and you have no moves left to make face it you've lost ! mizuki yelled. oh but i do have a move left to make and i'm gonna make it right now ! i active the spell double or nothing ! Naruto yells. this spell allows utopia to attack again with his attack points doubled !

Utopia ( 2500 x 2 = 5000 )

n-no way ! i can't lose ! not to you ! Mizuki yelled. Go utopia end tthis duel now ! naruto and kurama says as utopia attacks and destroys mizuki's berserk gorilla.

Mizuki's LP ( 700 - 2200 = 0 )

i..i won ? naruto asked I WON ! naruto said jumping into the air. kurama looks at naruto and disappears

* * *

End

* * *

i hope y'all enjoyed and please leaves a review but please no flames


	5. sorry

i'm sorry but due to some recent things happening in my life and the death of my cousin i decided to put up naruto the xyz duelist of new domino city up for adoption or delete it entirely and make a challenge out of it while naruto the bakugan brawler will be a challenge if anyone wants to try that again i'm sorry and i hope y'all understand


End file.
